


Love Letters

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

While Natasha is stuck at Stark Industries as Natalie, Maria sends her letters. Maria knows that Natasha can’t reply without giving up her ruse, but she hopes they might make dealing with Stark just a little easier. If Natasha is asked, she can just say they’re from a secret admirer or an old friend. 

 

_ Dear Natalie, _

_ Congratulations on the new job. Thinking of you. _

_ \- M _   
  


_ Dear Natalie, _

_ I hope SI is treating you well. They should be grateful to have you, you’re incredible. Keep your head up, and know that people are rooting for you. _

_ Sincerely, M _

 

_ Dear Natalie, _

_ I hope I get to see you again one day soon. You really brighten up a room, and it’s too dark around here these days. _

_ Yours, M _

 

Then shit hits the fan, and Maria keeps the fourth letter to herself, knowing that Natasha has way too much to deal with right now. She’s busy doing damage control for Tony Stark and Justin Hammer, so Maria edits the fourth letter, wanting Natasha to come home to something that will make her smile. She decides to send it to Stark Industries, to arrive on Natasha’s last day there.

 

_ Dear Natasha, _

_ You have infinitely more patience than I do, dealing with Stark. If I was the one assigned to this mission, I would have exploded and blown my cover a long time ago. You’re amazing. I’ve been missing you, though, and I hope you get home safely and soon. It’s silly, but I think I sleep better with you next to me. And I think you’ve earned at least one day off, so come home and let’s just spend a day together. I’ll cook for you.  _

_ All of my love, Maria _

_ P.S. You better not let any other agent see this. No one is allowed to see my sap but you.  _

 

When Natasha comes home, the first thing she does is kiss Maria, and Maria barely catches the glimpse of the letter in Natasha’s hand before Natasha’s lips are on hers. The kiss lasts for a long time, and Maria holds her close, so incredibly thankful that Natasha got home safely.

“You’re a giant sap, Maria Hill,” Natasha says, but her tone is fond. “This is for you.” Natasha hands Maria the piece of paper, which Maria had thought was her own letter, but apparently it is a letter  _ for _ her, from Natasha.

 

_ Dear Maria, _

_ I think you made Stark jealous. He was kind of into me. But I only have eyes for my secret admirer, I’m afraid. Thank you for the amusement, and for giving me a piece of you to have while I was away. It made things a lot easier. It’s a lot easier to handle the drama of two giant manbabies when I know I can come home to you, and you’ll make me my favorite foods. I promise I don’t only like you for your cooking skills, though. I also like you for your muscles. _

_ All of my love, Natasha _

_ P.S. I hope you know how much I love you. _

 

Maria smiles softly as she reads.

“I do, Natasha. And I love you, too.” 

 


End file.
